User blog:TaloDB/Possible TDC Couples! Part 1?
Well... TDC is just starting and I'm pretty sure each chapter will be more awesome than the previous one! And as there are no official couples for now, I think it's time to do what fans love to do: To rumor couples! Sam and Charlotte In my opinion, the weirdest couple of all, and the most hinted also. Charlotte had been giving Sam several good looks and smiles during the entire episode 1. Also, Sam in one of the few contestants that hadn't shown some kind of annoyance due to Charlotte's comments. Although Sam doesn't look impressed by Charlotte (He even looks uncomfortable with Charlotte staring at him in the cover of ID), he will probably see the good side of being with Charlotte (or being her friend, at least). As well as those two keep inside the game (which it looks kinda hard due to Charlotte's annoying attitude and Sam's sort of bipolarity), this relationship could materialize... And it will be awesome... And creepy. The TDI version of this pairing? DJ-Heather, of course! Dave and Mody Before yelling at me for this idea, just try to relax and think... Both will be in the same team, and it looks that the running gag of Dave grossing out Mody will become a common event. If I were Mody (And I have some of his personality), I would do something about Dave, and eventually will develop some kind of attraction to him... But this is just an idea. I don't think it will happen but hey! I'm just giving some "possible" couples... And I needed to release my yaoi-loving side in this post. It could be some kind of... Ok, I don't know a TDI counterpart, but whatever. Mike and Mody My favorite couple! Seriously... Hints? Based on author and co-auther, same team, friendly interaction, constantly saw together... And the future scene of Mike giving Mody his sunglasses and... Caressing his cheek? Answer: Love. I think this relationship will be one of the main couples on the show, but I can smell some kind of fight involving a third character (Sort of a love triangle), that will lead to Mike elimination, not before finding our their feelings... And planning some revenge against the one who did it... Now that I think about it... It looks some kind of Trent-Noah or maybe Duncan-Noah... And I LOVE that kind of pairings. Jim and Liz I just added this because Lyz's bio said something about these two as a couple... Just kidding, but I really didn't see them as a couple. At least each one's personality matches (She as a shy home-schooled nerd and he as a sarcastic sociopath), in a we-are-not-social-people way. I don't know... I'm starting to think that this couple could be funny. It remembers me the original Duncan-Courtney (You know, with the annoying but still good girl Courtney) Jordan and Hannah I see this one more like a crush on Jordan's side, as Hannah being so... Hannah. It's like a Geoff-Gwen for me, and that's cool. I really think Jordan can attract Hannah's attention if he really tries hard. And... I think that's it! Please feel free to let me know your opinion or making me analyze more couples. Category:Blog posts